Ce qui me touche
by wolfram20
Summary: Song-fic. Harry se retrouve en haut de la tour d'astronomie et chante afin d'exprimer ce qu'il ne pourra jamais dire.


_**NDA : Bonjour à tous. Voilà une petite song-fic bien guimauve basé sur la chanson « ce qui me touche » de Cléopatre. Je l'ai écrite pendant les 10 pauvres jours de vacances que m'accordent mes études de médecine et ma chère béta n'a pas pu la corriger avant…**_

_**Pour ceux qui suivent Serviteur, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je me sens vraiment mal par rapport à vous. En me lançant dans cette histoire je pensais mettre moins de temps à l'écrire, puis médecine est arrivée… comme vous le savez surement ces études prennent énormément de temps, j'ai donc avancé l'écriture du prochain chapitre durant cette petite pause mais malheureusement pas assez pour vous permettre d'en profiter… Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais sortir la suite, sans doute après mes examen qui se déroulent début mai (peut-être avant mais c'est vraiment peu probable donc je ne préfère pas vous donner de faux espoirs). Je tiens donc à vous dire que cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, qu'il y aura bien une suite et que je ne peux que vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour cet impardonnable retard et vous demander encore un peu de patience et d'indulgence pour connaitre la fin de Serviteur. Bisous à tous et j'espère à très vite.**_

* * *

Je n'en peux plus… Je fuis… Une fois de plus, une fois de trop sans doute, laissant derrière moi mes amis qui ne me comprennent plus.

Je viens de quitter la grande salle en plein milieu du repas, sans un mot, sans une explication. Il n'y en a pas besoin, ils connaissent ma situation, même s'ils ne l'approuvent pas. Ce n'est pas normal… Mais si c'est moi, alors ils peuvent faire un effort pour accepter.

J'arrive enfin en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, je m'appuie sur le bord de la fenêtre, respirant l'air frais du soir sans pour autant réussir à me calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me mets à chanter, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

_Traverser de longs déserts_

_Me relever à bras le corps_

_Quand parfois tout reste à refaire_

_Etre seul face au dehors._

Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Le Survivant est seul… Totalement seul… Depuis la fin de la guerre je reçois quotidiennement des déclarations de filles éplorées, des demandes en mariages de familles de hautes lignées pour leurs héritières. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, il n'y a que toi qui retiens mon attention ; mais je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir. Malgré ma notoriété, ma puissance et ma fortune, je suis seul et je n'arriverai jamais me faire remarquer de toi.

Depuis que Ron et Hermione se sont mis ensemble je me sens parfois de trop, ce qui augmente mon sentiment de solitude. Je ne veux pas leur parler de mes problèmes même s'ils ont compris depuis longtemps… A vrai dire peu de gens à Griffondor ne sont pas au courant. Je ne suis pas discret parait-il, surtout la nuit d'après mes camarades de chambre. Je ne sais pas si les autres maisons le savent, mais je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne t'en aperçoives pas, je n'ai aucune chance avec toi, je refuse de voir le mépris dans tes yeux, je ne le supporterai pas, pas une fois de plus.

La paix est revenu dans le monde sorcier, nous n'avons subit que très peu de pertes et presque tous les mangemorts de trouvent enfermés à Azkaban. Aujourd'hui chacun tente d'oublier cette période, pourtant je voudrais presque pouvoir y revenir…

Même si je vivais dans la peur à chaque instant, la peur de perdre un être cher, de mourir moi-même, peur de ces cauchemars incessants et des intrusions plus ou moins violentes de Voldemort dans mon esprit, je n'étais pas rongé par ce sentiment de désespoir et d'impuissance comme c'est le cas chaque fois que je te vois ou que je pense à toi. Car une fois mon devoir accomplit, l'Elu n'ayant plus lieu d'être, j'ai du penser à moi, mon avenir, savoir qui j'étais, apprendre à devenir autre chose qu'une machine de guerre, ne pas être dirigé par les autres. Redevenir un être humain en somme.

Mais sans personne pour me guider je n'ai pu m'empêcher de prendre la voie qui causera ma perte à plus ou moins long terme.

_Entendre ce qu'on dit de moi,_

_Le pire du mal, l'éloge du bien_

_Laisser derrière moi les pas_

_D'un homme à l'ultime destin._

Une fois de plus en ouvrant la Gazette ce matin j'ai vu s'étaler ma photo en première page.

_**« Qui est vraiment le Survivant ? »**_

Belle accroche n'est-ce pas ? Les journalistes considèrent sans doute avoir perdu leur temps et leur argent si au moins un article me concernant n'apparait pas chaque semaine et de préférence en première page. Tout est bon à exploiter, soirée ministérielle en l'honneur de la fin de la guerre, construction d'orphelinat… Tout les évènements, que je sois présent ou non, sont bon pour parler de moi, et quand il n'y a vraiment rien c'est un numéro exceptionnel tentant d'analyser ma personnalité qui est publié. Je passe pour le héros du monde sorcier, tout ce que je touche devient or, mes paroles font office de lois et toutes mes fautes me sont pardonnées.

Je dois endurer les chuchotements des gens que je croise, leur regard admiratif ou suspicieux, car si la majorité du monde sorcier me considère comme un saint, les pires rumeurs circulent également.

Demi-vampire, elfe ou autre créature, pouvoirs acquis par des pratiques occultes, encore plus sombres et dangereuses que la magie noire elle-même.

Un pouvoir pareil ne devrait pas être accordé à une même personne… J'en suis conscient, mais je n'y peux rien.

Certaines personnes redoutent même de me voir devenir un nouveau mage noir, plus puissant que Voldemort lui-même.

_Est-ce que cela me touche vraiment ?_

Je me fous d'être l'Elu ou non dans le regard des autres. Je me fous d'être connu et admiré pour un acte qui n'est pas autre chose qu'un meurtre, qui a permis de sauver notre monde certes… Mais rien de plus qu'un meurtre.

Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi, ça m'importe peu, car au final rien n'a d'importance en dehors de toi. Tu hantes ma vie, je te vois partout, le jour, le nuit, je rêve de toi, je ne vis que pour toi… Alors qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je ne me sens pas concerné.

_Ce qui me touche_

_C'est toi_

_Et le bruit de tes pas_

Je pourrais te reconnaitre entre mille, ta démarche posée ou conquérante comme si le monde t'appartenait, tes pas rapides quand tu es pressé, car tu ne cours pas, ce n'est pas digne de toi.

Quand j'entends tes pas, mon cœur bat plus vite, mon souffle s'accélère et je ressens une joie indescriptible car je sais que tu vas apparaitre dans les secondes qui suivent.

_Ce qui fait mal_

_C'est toi_

_Quand tu es loin de moi_

T'observer, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Etre plus proche de toi m'est interdit, mais je m'en contente car ta présence m'est indispensable.

Je ne rêve que d'être avec toi, ton absence me ronge. Je ne trouve plus le sommeil tant elle m'oppresse. J'aimerais connaitre tes pensées, savoir tout de toi.

Je voudrais m'endormir dans tes bras. Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

_Ce qui me brule_

_C'est ta peau_

_Quand d'autres en rêvent trop_

J'ai encore rêvé de toi cette nuit. Tu étais au dessus de moi et je ne pouvais quitter ta peau des yeux. Elle était si blanche, d'un éclat presque irréel. Je me revois passer ma main dessus, je me souviens de l'état de béatitude dans lequel sa texture m'a plongé. Si douce, si fraiche, sans aucun défaut, aucune cicatrice. Je suis persuadé que mon rêve est cependant très loin de la réalité, ta peau doit être encore plus parfaite que la pâle copie produite par mon esprit endormi. J'aimerais tendre la main ne serait-ce que pour la frôler, gouter un peu de ce fruit défendu qu'est ton corps, me prouver à quel point mon inconscient se trompe et à quel point la réalité est plus exquise encore.

Je t'imagine chaque jour prenant soin de toi, utiliser différentes crèmes et onguents, ça te ressemble tellement. Tu ne caches pas l'attention que tu portes à ton corps, car la beauté est un don qui s'entretient d'après toi.

Malheureusement je ne suis pas le seul à convoiter cette perfection, il suffit de suivre le regard des autres pour s'en apercevoir et ça me tue.

Tu es la personne la plus désirée de Poudlard, tout sexe confondu. Filles et garçons fondent devant toi, bavent d'une admiration absolue sur ton passage, espérant un coup d'œil de ta part, une remarque, voir plus… Beaucoup plus. Ils ne t'aiment pas, non, ils ne veulent qu'une nuit ou deux avec toi, car on dit que tu es un dieu dans ce domaine… Tu le sais, tu en joues et en profites allègrement. Et moi je crève de ne pouvoir être près de toi, de ne pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ta peau.

_Ce qui fait peur_

_C'est tes envies_

_Quand je n'en fait plus partie._

Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, personne ne peux te résister… Moi le premier, mais c'est une autre histoire… Tu es capables de combler le moindre de tes désirs, pour cela tu n'hésites pas à utiliser tous les moyens dont tu disposes : charme, argent, chantage, autorité voir menace, tout le monde finit par s'incliner devant toi et s'empresse d'accéder à tes désirs.

Je ne peux pas dire avoir fait partie de la moindre de tes envies, si ce n'est celle de te calmer. Je suis le seul contre lequel tu t'autorises à laisser ton masque d'indifférence de côté, le seul capable de tirer de toi autre chose qu'un simple haussement de sourcil sarcastique. Tu n'as jamais pu rester de marbre face à moi, depuis le début, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Tu continues toujours à me rabaisser, à m'insulter, mais tout contact physique est prohibé dans nos échanges, ce n'est pas digne de toi parait-il… Tu ne t'en souciais pourtant pas vraiment avant la guerre… Mais quelque temps après, tu m'as privé de ça aussi, du seul moment qui aurait pu me permettre de te toucher, de profiter un peu de toi, t'avoir pour moi seul, une fois, rien qu'une fois, car lorsque nous combattions plus rien n'avait d'importance, nous étions seul, rien ne pouvait nous atteindre, seul comptait notre corps à corps, dominer l'autre, gagner…

Même si tes remarques sont blessantes, sans doute plus qu'un coup de ta part, je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à abandonner ces instants, car alors, je ne serais plus rien à tes yeux, tu m'oublieras et je ne peux le supporter. Pour que cela n'arrive jamais, je te réponds, te provoque, cherche la moindre faille à exploiter pour qu'une fois de plus tu poses ton regard sur moi, même si je n'en pense pas un mot, même si je ne me supporte plus après t'avoir dit toutes ces choses, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour exister un peu à tes yeux. Si la seule place disponible pour moi dans ta vie est celle là, alors je m'en contenterai.

_Autours des ombres infidèles_

_Risquer ma vie à chaque instant_

_Et pendant que d'autres sommeillent_

_Gagner du terrain et du temps._

Le nom d'Elu me colle à la peau, qu'importe où je suis, on ne me voit que comme Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Personne ne se demande ce que je suis réellement, je passe mon temps à courir entre mes études et le ministère… Cette bande d'incapables qui ne semblent pas pourvoir se débrouiller sans un adolescent de 17 ans. Il faut que j'aide à attraper les derniers partisans de Voldemort encore en liberté, peu importe la menace ou le danger, après avoir vaincu le Seigneur de ténèbres, il semblerait que je sois invincible aux yeux de tous et que ma vie ne se résume qu'à protéger la veuve et l'orphelin.

J'aurais sans doute refusé si tu n'avais pas été là, car tu es plus en danger que moi… Certes j'ai tué leur maitre et c'est justement ce qui me rend terrifiant à leurs yeux, mais toi tu es un traitre, tu as espionné pour l'Ordre, pour moi indirectement, tu as participé plus que quiconque à leur chute, toi qu'ils croyaient le plus fidèle de tous. Les mangemorts sont extrêmement rancuniers, tu ne peux imaginer le nombre de fois où je t'ai sauvé la vie à ton insu, le nombre de fois où j'ai cru te perdre.

Alors pour que la communauté sorcière retrouve sa tranquillité, pour que jamais je ne subisse la douleur de te voir disparaitre, je continue à me battre pendant que le reste du monde panse ses blessures.

_Traversé de long déserts_

_Me relever à bras le corps_

_Quand parfois tout reste à refaire_

_Etre seul face au dehors._

Je suis seul face à cette fenêtre en haut de la plus haute tour du château. Quelle image pathétique que celle de la princesse en détresse attendant que son prince vienne la délivrer.

Je plonge mon regard dans la nuit qui s'étend sur le parc, la forêt interdite s'emplit de bruits et de cris dont je préfère ignorer l'origine, l'herbe, habituellement si verte, est maintenant noire et menaçante. Une brume épaisse sort des serres et coule vers le château. J'observe ce paysage sombre et hostile que je trouve pourtant magnifique, car au milieu de cette image ressort le lac dans lequel se reflète la lune, éclairant les environs d'une lueur argentée comparable à la couleur de tes yeux.

Ils sont uniques, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil. Combiné à ton charisme, ta froideur et le rôle que tu as joué dans la guerre, tu ne peux que susciter l'admiration et l'envie. Tu sembles inaccessible, mais certains on pu t'atteindre, se hisser près de toi pour quelques instants avant que tu ne les rejettes. Mais jamais tu ne m'accorderas le dixième de ce que tu leur offres.

_Ce qui me touche_

_C'est toi_

_Et le son de ta voix_

Tu maitrises parfaitement l'art de la parole, ton élocution est toujours contrôlée, adaptée en fonction des situations. Tu sais être mielleux, autoritaire, sarcastique, hautain, tu modules ta voix à la perfection. Tes paroles sont toujours légèrement trainantes un brin ironiques.

J'aime t'entendre parler, tu sembles fait pour ça. Ce doit être du à ton éducation. Tu laisses aux autres le soin de régler de manière barbare leurs différents, tu préfères éviter d'abimer ta nouvelle manucure si c'est pour te retrouver au niveau de ces rustres de Griffondor juste bons à suivre leurs instincts primaires dis-tu. Je plaide coupable, je ne fait que les suivre, ce qui m'a permis de survivre la plupart du temps, mais je ne les ignore quand ils te concernent, car je passerai mon temps à te sauter dessus et à t'embrasser. Surtout quand tu ries, je ne t'ai surpris qu'une seule fois à rire vraiment et c'est sans doute le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu.

Je tuerai pour pouvoir l'écouter à nouveau, si clair, si spontané, si mélodieux, mais également trop rare.

_Ce qui fait mal_

_C'est tes bras_

_S'ils s'ouvrent à d'autres que moi_

Tu es apparu au diner avec ta nouvelle conquête, une de plus, un de trop sans doute pour moi. Brune aux yeux verts, ironique n'est-ce pas ? L'as-tu fait exprès ? Me nargues-tu ? Te moques-tu de moi au point de me faire cette blague de mauvais gout ?

Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, je suis sorti presque en courant sous les regards peinés de ceux de ma maison.

Tu comptabilises sans doute plus d'amant que tout Serpentard réunit, tu fais peu de cas de leur sexe ou de leur apparence du moment qu'ils soient beaux, car tu ne t'abaisserais jamais à toucher quelqu'un de laid même pour sauver ta propre vie. C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai aucune chance n'est-ce pas ? En dehors du fait que tu me hais profondément, de mon statut de héros ou de cette querelle entre nos deux maisons que tu sembles n'appliquer que pour moi et tant d'autres handicaps qui ne peuvent que faire pencher la balance en ma défaveur ?

Je les vois défiler à ton bras tout au long de l'année, parfois pour un jour ou deux, au maximum une semaine, jamais pour très longtemps. Tu ne t'attaches pas, tu prends puis tu jettes, mais ils n'en attendent pas plus. Tout le monde le sait, tu n'es réellement jamais avec personne, ton cœur est de glace et rien ne pourrait le faire fondre. Mais j'aimerai pouvoir être à leur place au moins une fois, gouter le bonheur d'être dans tes bras pour une nuit. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais m'en remettre, mais pour ces quelques minutes de bonheur je suis près à endurer la descente aux enfers qui suivra immanquablement.

_Ce qui me tue_

_C'est ton cœur_

_Quand ses battements me leurrent._

Je suis vraiment un imbécile, malgré tout ce qui nous oppose et toutes les preuves que tu m'as déjà donné de ton mépris, je continue à espérer et je perds un peu plus à chaque fois.

Comme cette fois peu après la guerre, notre dernier combat, notre dernier corps à corps. Nous avions fini par tomber l'un sur l'autre et j'avais réussi à t'immobiliser sous moi, ma main sur ton torse te plaquant un peu plus au sol. C'est alors que j'ai senti ton cœur cognant contre ta poitrine comme le mien au même instant. J'ai commis l'erreur de croire que tu ressentais la même chose que moi, que ton rythme cardiaque était lui aussi du à notre proximité, à l'effleurement de nos peaux à chaque coup.

J'ai marqué un temps d'arrêts, cherchant dans tes yeux la confirmation de mon hallucination aberrante. Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir, le dernier que je devais recevoir de toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tu t'es relevé et ton regard m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un fou poursuivant un rêve chimérique. A partir de ce jour tu as cessé tout contact physique avec moi, sans doute par peur de revoir mon regard incertain posé sur toi, ma demande muette à laquelle tu ne peux répondre que par le mépris le plus total.

_Ce qui fait mal_

_C'est tes envies_

_Moi le témoin de ta vie_

Je termine ma chanson et ferme les yeux, incapable d'empêcher des larmes traitresses déborder. Une fois de plus je suis faible, incapable de contrôler mes émotions lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Je secoue la tête de désespoir et m'apprête à me retourner pour sortir de cette tour quand je sens deux bras se refermer sur ma taille, m'empêchant de bouger.

Je peux reconnaitre ton odeur entre mille. Que fais-tu là ? Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ?

Je rougis de honte, tu as du tout comprendre et dans quelques secondes je devrais essuyer tes sarcasmes. Je tremble, pourquoi ne me lâches-tu pas ? Ne trouves-tu pas ma douleur assez grande pour te permettre de me narguer comme ça ?

Je sens tes lèvres se rapprocher de mon oreille et ferme les yeux, attendant la remarque qui causera ma perte. Tu dois être heureux, toi, simple étudiant, tu auras réussi là où le plus grand mage noir a échoué. Par de simples mots tu vas réussir à m'achever, tu le sais et t'en délecte comme le prouve le silence qui s'éternise. Je t'en supplie, abrège mes souffrances, prononce ces paroles, que tout ce termine enfin.

Ton souffle chaud s'égare dans mon cou, me faisant un peu plus frissonner.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'en faire partie Potter… Murmures-tu avant de poser ton front sur mon épaule.

Je me fige, qu'as-tu dit ? Faire partie de quoi ? Je repasse ma chanson dans ma tête et arrive aux dernières paroles : « Moi le témoin de ta vie ». Je me fige, me proposes-tu réellement de faire partie de ta vie, toi qui me hais plus que tout, toi qui ne peux passer une journée sans me rabaisser ?

Je me dégage et plonge mes yeux dans les tiens, je manque un instant de m'y perdre, m'y noyer. Je cherche la vérité, tu ne peux pas penser ça, tu es Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique et je suis Harry Potter, le garçon que tu ne peux supporter. Tu te moques de moi une fois de plus n'est-ce pas ? Tu me fais espérer pour mieux m'achever après ? Ma chute n'est-elle pas assez dure pour toi ?

Tu t'approches un peu plus de moi et je me retrouve contre le mur. Non s'il te plait recule, ne me donne rien pour me le reprendre ensuite.

- Tu chantes bien tu sais… Je pensais tout connaitre de toi, mais j'avoue avoir été surpris de bien des manières ce soir… Quand cesseras-tu de m'étonner Potter ?

Je rêve ou tu me complimentes ? Qu'espères-tu avoir ? Une nuit avec moi pour compléter ton tableau de chasse ? Je reconnais avoir toujours envié ceux qui ont eu cette chance, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir mal. J'aurais voulu avoir plus, tellement plus… être celui auquel tu dirais « je t'aime ». Tu n'as jamais dit ces mots, tu les réserves pour une personne spéciale parait-il.

J'ai rêvé maintes fois que tu me les murmurais à mon oreille, que tu les hurlais entre mes bras, toutes les situations ont été imaginées par mon esprit, mais jamais je ne pourrai les rendre réelles. Si pour t'avoir à moi rien qu'une fois je dois accepter d'en arriver là, je le ferai.

Tu poses ta main sur ma joue. Je ne la repousse pas. Tu viens de confirmer que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un coup du soir. Mes larmes se remettent à couler et tu sursautes.

Qu'imaginais-tu Malfoy ? Que je serai comme tous les autres, trop heureux de pouvoir t'approcher ?

- Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis ? Dis-je en détournant les yeux.

- Aurais-tu peur de n'être qu'un parmi tant d'autres ? N'obtenant aucune réaction de ma part, tu reprends la parole. Soit réaliste, comment veux-tu être mis au même niveau qu'eux ? Toi le Survivant, l'Elu… Tu es le seul à me faire réagir, le seul que je vois… Regarde-moi quand je te parle! Penses-tu sérieusement avoir un jour été moins important pour moi que ces pâles substituts ? Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment prouvé que tu es plus important ? Je laisse tout tomber quand tu es là, plus rien n'a d'importance en dehors de toi…

Où as-tu appris à jouer si bien la comédie ? Comment peux-tu reprendre mes paroles sans les avoir entendu ?

- Potter s'il te plait écoute moi… Harry, je t'en prie…

Je tourne vivement les yeux vers toi. Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Tu souris doucement.

- Te faut-il une preuve supplémentaire ?

Je suis incapable de parler et ne te lâche pas du regard.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes et je n'arrive pas à réaliser que cette fois ce n'est pas un rêve et que tu es enfin à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Je passe enfin ma main sur ta peau, encore plus douce que ce qui m'était permis d'imaginer puis dans tes cheveux dépourvu de toute trace de gel. Tu te rapproches un peu plus de moi pour approfondir ce baiser que je ne voudrais jamais voir s'achever.

_**FIN**_

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt.


End file.
